Alligius
The Alligius is a strong Brute Wyvern first introduced in Monster Hunter Y. It appears at the end of Low Rank, but can be fought more times in High Rank. Physiology Alligius is very similar to the real life Allosaurus. It is red in color, with 2 horn-like crests on its head. It also has spikes on its arms, as well as yellow eyes that turn red when enraged. As well as this, it has large arms with 3 fingers on each hand and a large head with a mouth full of big teeth, similar to Allosaurus. Habitats It likes to hunt in open areas, so it is mostly found in places like the Dunes and Ancestral Steppe. However, it can be found in the Forest and Hills, Everwood, and Heaven's Mount. Attacks Trample: Alligius will rush at a hunter with its head held low and deal damage and knockback if the attack hits him/her. Hatchet Bite: Alligius will open its mouth and swipe its head down in an attempt to bite a hunter. This attack does moderate damage and inflicts Defense Down, and if it causes a hunter to faint for the 3rd time, then Alligius will toss him/her into its mouth, retract its head and snap on him/her a few times, and then swallow him/her. Claw Swipe: Alligius will rush at a hunter and swipe at him/her with one of its arms. This attack does moderate damage. Fireball: Alligius will pull its head back before shooting a fireball at a hunter. This attack inflicts Fireblight. Triple Fireball: Alligius will do its famed Fireball attack 3 times in a row. Leap: Alligius will run at a hunter before leaping a couple meters off the ground. When it hits the ground, it causes a tiny earthquake and dealing moderate damage to hunters who are touching it. Roar: Alligius will pull its head back and then open its mouth and let out an ear-splitting roar. This attack can be performed 2 times in a row. Running Roar: Alligius will start running at a hunter while roaring, similar to Tyrannicus, Spinex, and the MHY Yian Garuga. Fire Fling: Like most Bird Wyverns, Alligius will charge in a certain direction while flinging fireballs from left to right. This attack inflicts Fireblight. Fire Roar: When enraged, Alligius's eyes will turn red, and it will emit an ear-splitting roar before shooting a stronger fireball at any hunters in front of it. This attack is powerful, and inflicts Fireblight. Fire Leap: Alligius will do its famed Triple Fireball attack before leaping at a hunter. This attack is powerful, and could quickly kill you if you aren't careful enough. Enhanced Leap: Alligius will do its famed Leap Attack, with a few differences. If the attack is successful, it will result in a pin attack where Alligius sets the tip of its foot and a hunter and starts biting him/her. If the pin attack is successful, then Alligius will throw him/her against a wall and stun him/her for a few seconds. Intro Location: Ancient Forest Area 6 Synopsis: A hunter enters the area, and sees a lone Rimosetosu feeding on trees. All of a sudden, he/she hears a roar, and a sleek, red Brute Wyvern leaps off a cliff and lands on the giant Herbivore's back. The Herbivore bellows in agony as it tries to shake it off, almost crushing the hunter in the process. However, the Brute Wyvern finishes it off by delivering a few hatchet bites to its neck, making it die of blood loss. It then proceeds to eat its kill. However, it notices the hunter and lets out a loud roar, and the hunt begins. BGM Armor Blademaster *Fire: +5 *Water: 0 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: 0 *Dragon: 0 Gunner *Fire: +5 *Water: 0 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: 0 *Dragon: 0 Trivia *Alligius will usually avoid Pitfall Traps, but its leap-related attacks could get it trapped in one. *When low on stamina, Alligius will crash on the ground when doing leap-related attacks. *When low on stamina, Alligius will eat Aptonoth, Apceros, Rimosetosu, Gargwa, and Strutornas. *Alligius can be affected by the Apex Status. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns